Abóboras a meia noite
by Morfin Gaunt
Summary: SHORT.A festa de Halloween em Hogwarts agora não é a mesma. Quando a pior coisa pode acontecer, a melhor aparece. Quando o pé tropeça, amão se ergue sobre o nescecitado para ajudar aquele que merece. h²


**Abóboras a meia noite.** **h²**

_A festa de Halloween em Hogwarts agora não é a mesma. Quando a pior coisa pode acontecer, a melhor aparece. Quando o pé tropeça, amão se ergue sobre o nescecitado para ajudar aquele que merece.  
_  
Fic feita especialmente para o Hallowen e inspirada na dona Teffy.

_

* * *

_

Os raios estão fortes. Minha visão não consegue enxergar nada além dos livros grossos da biblioteca. A fumaça é muita.  
"Lumos"  
"Harry?" É a voz dele. Tenho certeza que é ele.  
"Hermione!" Nhá que lindo. Ele me abraçou. " O que ouve aqui?"

**flash back.**

A escola estava diferente, bem enfeitada, as abóboras e os morcegos de plástico enfeitiçados alegravam o lugar. As abóboras se encontravam de formas e rostos bem diferentes. Uma chamava a atenção, com um sorriso malvado e um chapéu desengonçado na cabeça, bem grande, para queimar a meia noite.  
As mesas estavam repletas de enfeites, mais uma pista de dança não poderia faltar. Dumbledor e Macgonagal entraram no salão com roupas bem alaranjadas para o momento. A festa ia começar.

"Plac plac."

As palmas de Dumbledor abriram a entrada, onde podiam se encontrar alunos de todos os anos, com suas fantasias espalhafatosas ou mesmo bem simples. Filas de pares entravam pelo salão. Muito preto e roxo, poucas cores claras, todas bem escuras. Um par por ali chamou a atenção. Uma garota de vestido roxo escuro, luvas de mesma cor, e um chamativo decote, tinha no pescoço uma cruzinha prateada, o cabelo preso por um belo coque, deixando apenas uma mexa pintada de roxo levemente cair sobre o rosto. Aquele que estava ao seu lado estava com uma cartola preta, bigode falso, e um terno bem simples, mais segurava um bastão fino, preto e bem limpo. Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, sentaram-se na mesa e concentraram em Dumbledor, que limpava a garganta.

- Caros alunos de Hogwarts. Estamos aqui em mais um Halloween de Hogwarts. A festa de comemoração as bruxas e bruxos de nosso mundo está viva aqui em nossa escola, e os mortos que se preparam para requebrar ao som de grandes bandas bruxas. Os comes e bebês são os mais deliciosos, e assim que começa a festa. A meia noite, nos encontraremos do lado de fora do terreno, frente a grande abóbora. Boa festa. – Dumbledor observou os alunos, que apenas viraram o rosto e começaram a conversar entre si. – Quem disse que vocês ficarão sentados? – Dumbledor deu um simples estalo, e assim os bancos sumiram, fazendo os alunos caírem sobre o chão.  
-Dumbledor está cada vez mais bêbado!-Disse Harry erguendo a mão para Mione se levantar.  
-Não duvido que saia todas as noites para ir a Hogsmead dar uma bebidinhas.- Completou Hermione se levantando.  
Os dois riram gostoso. Avistaram Ron correndo para a mesa de comes e bebes e viram que Luna Lovegood não gostou nada disso.  
-Ron não pensa em outra coisa.-Disse Hermione dando tapa na testa.  
-Fazer o que?-Perguntou Harry.  
-Dar um remédio para...  
-Hora horas. Potter e Granger juntinhos. Acho que meu sonho de consumo se realizou.-Disse Draco Malfoy dando tapas nas costas de Harry.  
-O que faz aqui?-Perguntou Harry corando e levando o olhar para os sapatos.  
-Estamos em um salão, o espaço é livre Potter.-Disse Draco rodeando Hermione e depois puxou o seu cachinho.  
-Deixa ela e...  
-Não precisa Harry. É que Draco sentiu saudades do meu tapa do 3 ano.-Disse Hermione olhando friamente para Draco.  
-Não. Mais você vai querer mais um do meu.-Disse Draco.  
Ele levou o braço próximo ao rosto de Hermione. As costas da sua mão tocaram rapidamente e fortemente na face da garota.  
-Idiota.Descarado.- Falou friamente Hermione erguendo o punho e levando ele fechado até o nariz do loiro.  
-Sangue ruim idiota.- Falou o loiro puxando o coque da garota, fazendo ela gritar histericamente.  
-Viado!-Gritou Harry entrando no meio da briga e acertando um chute na barriga de Draco.  
-Vi...o que?-Perguntou Gina.  
-Nada.-Respondeu Harry.  
-Metido a besta!-Gritou Draco empurrando Harry para o chão.  
-Nem pense nisso.-Disse Gina entrando no meio e indo a frente de Harry.  
-Sai da frente Weasley nojenta.-Disse Draco subindo as mangas da camisa.  
-Nem pense queridinho.-Disse Gina prendendo os cabelos.  
-Quem pensa que é?-Perguntou ele fazendo pose.  
-Eu? Uma pessoa que você não conhece. –Disse Gina tirando as luvas.  
-Que ir para a Ala Hospitalar Weasley fêmea?-Perguntou Draco se aproximando dela.  
-Só se for com você!-Disse Gina ironicamente.  
-Como quiser. –Disse Draco apertando o nariz sardento da ruiva.  
-Que bom que gostou do meu nariz. Pena que não é igual ao seu...de PALHAÇO.-Gina deu um tapa na mão do loiro e jogou seus joelhos sobre o meio das pernas dele.  
Gina e Draco saíram nos chutes e tapas. Chegaram até ao ponto de se tacarem no chão e puxarem cabelos,rouba e etc. Aquilo foi diferente. Mais acabou acabando né.  
-Sua vaca destrambelhada. Sai décima dele.- Disse Pansy puxando Gina e começando a armar barraco com ela.  
-Seu loiro metido a rico. Morre. –Disse Ron acertando um soco em cheio.  
-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA! –Gritou Macgonagal separando todos os alunos.- Potter, vá lavar este rosto cheio de sangue. Malfoy, sai de perto deles. Parkison e Weasleys. Chega. Vamos vamos...a festa deve continuar.  
Todos os alunos que estavam em volta, vaiaram para Macgonagal que nem ligou, e todos voltaram para os lugares.  
-Vou ao banheiro lavar o rosto e já volto.-Falou Harry paciente.  
-Eu vou com você- Disse Hermione.  
-Mas Hermione...  
-Sem mas Harry.-Disse ela pegando na mão do garoto e levando ele até o banheiro.  
Os passos dos corredores eram o único barulho. A dupla não falou nenhuma palavra entre o caminho, apenas ouviram passos mais nem ligarem, mais perceberam que sombras estranhas passeavam por ali.  
Chegaram ao banheiro. Harry entrou. Hermione pareceu preocupada, mais não sabia se entrava. Sem pensar, entrou.  
-Hermione!Podem te pegar aqui.-Disse Harry olhando surpreso para ela.  
-Desculpa Harry. Preocupação demais! –Disse ela corando.  
-Okei.-Disse ele fechando a torneira.  
-Hermione.Eu já ditei que você está bonita hoje?-Perguntou Harry indo em direção aporta.  
-Er...Não!-Disse Hermione encarando seus olhos verdes.  
-Quer que eu diga?-Perguntou ele  
-Se quiser!-Disse Hermione encabulada abrindo a porta e puchando Harry pela mão..-Vamos que eu não quero ficar no banheiro.-E soltou.  
-Okei.A srta. É quem manda.

-Hei Weasley!-Gritou Malfoy.  
-O que você quer de mim? Tem problema de audição?-Perguntou ela botando as mãos na cintura.  
-De você?Eu só quero te irritar!-Disse ele brincando com os cabelos da ruiva.  
-Em que sentido?-Perguntou ela com malicia.  
-No sentido de prazer!-Falou ele encoxando a ruiva.  
-Você é muito safado!primeiro me bate agora quer me "irritar"...  
-Eu gosto de danar os Weasleys.  
-E eu adoro ferrar metidinhos.-Disse Gina brincando com a camisa dele.  
-Então me ferre.-Disse Draco abrindo os braços.  
-Claro. Mais aqui não...-Disse Gina puxando o garoto pela gravata.  
-No armário de vassouras?-Perguntou Draco com nojo?  
-Prefere no meio do salão?  
-Então ta!-Disse ele empurrando Gina para dentro do armário e fechando a porta.

-Bom agora musica lenta para nossos casais, antes que dê meia noite!  
A musica lenta começou a tocar. Harry e Hermione estavam conversando até receber o anuncio. Pessoas e mais pessoa iam ao meio do salão dançar.  
-Aceita esta dança?-Perguntou Harry erguendo a mão próxima aHermione.  
-Er..é...ma...ma...Claro!-Disse ela se levantando e dando a mão a Harry.  
Os dois foram próximo ao centro do salão. Hermione colocou seus braços por volta dos de Harry, e ele botou suas mãos na cintura da garota. Hermione parecia desordenada, por causa da vergonha, mais devagar conseguia.  
-Harry. Eu nunca imaginei que estaria aqui com você sabia?-Falou desviando um olhar.  
-Muito menos eu. Você sempre foi uma irmã para mim. Mais as coisas acontecem!  
-Mas. Harry... O que Cho Chang é para você agora?  
-Um mero caso.-Disse ele.-Eu descobri hoje que á pessoas melhores na minha vida!  
-Quem?-Perguntou Hermione surpresa.  
-Você!-Disse Ele.  
Hermione encarou aqueles olhos verdes.O óculos brilhavam, seus olhos lacrimejavam, sua mente estava vazia. Ela não tinha o penser. Mais um reação tomou parte do seu corpo.  
Harry aproximou seu rosto do dela, Hermione tirou seus óculos e tirava o bigode, quando sentia que seus lábios iriam tocar-se com os do dele...

'PUUUUUUUUM PUUUUUUUUUM'

"paf".

Homens de capuzes corriam pelo salão, derrubando mesas e pessoas. A música parou, e todos aqueles homens de capuzes tiraram o ropão...

-Safado.Cachorro!-Dizia Gina recebendo beijos e carinhos grosseiros de Draco, enquanto ela desabotoava sua camisa.  
-Weasley.Você é tão...  
-Cala a boca e continua seu idiota!-Disse ela abrindo o zíper da calça do garoto.  
-Safada!-Disse ele.  
-Paspalho!-Gritou ela colocando sues dedos dentro da cueca do loiro.

'PUUUUUUUUUUM PUUUUUUUUM'

Os dois ouviram um estrondo que balançou o lugar. Gina levou um susto e Malfoy de tão desesperado cai no chão.  
Gina abriu um pouco da porta e viu que grupos de homens de capuzes passavam por ali. Um percebeu que alguém os espiava, rapidamente abriu o armário e não acreditou no que viu.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Os gritos eram em vão. Eram muitos homens. Todos com varinhas erguidas ou mesmo as utilizando para fazer feitiços maldosos. As mesas voavam de um lado para o outro, a fumaça era muita. As abóboras voavam por todos os lados sujando e deixando os rostos e roupas alaranjados.  
-Hermione. Corra.-Disse Harry, percebendo que a situação não estava boa por sua causa.

Hermione corria como nunca avia corrido. Pulava os montes de mesas e madeiras, os montes de pedaços de abóbora e pessoas desmaiadas. Os corredores estavam repletos de gritos, qualquer que era visto era feito a pó. Se esconder por trás de todos os cantos e lugares, correr e quase tropeçar.  
Hermione chegou na biblioteca, que não sofreu nada. Ficou ali, embaixo da mesa esperando que tudo acabasse.

**Fim do Flash Back.**

_"Eles vieram para cá. Mais não me acharam!"  
"Graças a Merlin."  
"Harry..."  
"Sim Hermione!"  
"Eu te amo!"_

Fim.  


* * *

**N/A:** Felix Halloween ou sei-la o que...o/ que leiam e gostem. Bezoo : 


End file.
